Uma Única Rosa
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Quando ela percebeu que ainda o amava era tarde ele havia entrado em um sono eterno, no qual ninguém poderia tirálo. Ela vai ver que...Uma Única RosaÉ o suficiente para mostrar todo o amor que tem dentro do seu peito.


Uma Única Rosa

**Sinopse:** Quando ela percebeu que ainda o amava era tarde; ele havia entrado em um sono eterno, no qual ninguém poderia tirá-lo.

Ela vai ver que...

Uma Única Rosa

É o suficiente para mostrar todo o amor que tem dentro do seu peito.

**Capítulo Único**

Céus. Como pudera permitir que as coisas chegassem a aquele ponto? Porque simplesmente não mandara tudo e todos para o inferno quando ele lhe pedira?

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto colocava o longo sobretudo negro sobre os ombros. Colocou os óculos escuros e pegou uma rosa que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Permitiu que as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos rolassem por seu rosto, marcando-o de negro, devido a generosa camada de lápis que passara.

Caminhou apressada até o outro lado do seu quarto, fazendo com que o salto de sua bota batesse contra o piso de madeira, produzindo um eco seco.

_Maldita fosse aquela guerra._

Abriu a porta e foi para a sala, onde todos os Weasley's e Hermione a esperavam.

-Está pronta, querida? – Molly perguntou, as íris brilhando em tristeza e pena.

Pronta? Oh, sim, ela estava. Pronta para morrer junto com ele.

Gina suspirou pesadamente, enquanto concordava com um aceno de cabeça, antes de descer os últimos degraus que a separavam da sala.

-Então vamos. – Arthur pediu em um murmúrio triste, enquanto caminhava até a lareira da sala e parava na frente desta. O ruivo mais velho pegou um vaso, onde havia uma grande quantidade de um pó.

A caçula da família suspirou mais uma vez, antes de pegar uma pitada do pó de flu e jogá-lo nas chamas esverdeadas, enquanto falava com clareza o seu destino, fazendo o seu mundo começar a rodar.

Porquê? Porque justo ele? Porque tudo tinha que acontecer com ele e não com os outros? Porque, demônios, ela não acreditara nas palavras dele, quando ainda podia salvá-lo?

_Eu te amo. É tão difícil de entender? _

As palavras que ele lhe proferira antes de ir para a batalha ecoaram em sua mente, no mesmo instante em que seus pés chocavam-se contra o piso lustroso do Saguão do cemitério.

Grossas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, enquanto um soluço escapava por seus lábios.

Era como se houvesse morrido junto com ele; ido para a batalha e sofrido tudo o que ele sofrera. Tudo por e com ele.

Somente queria que aquilo não passasse de um sonho; um longo e deprimente sonho.

Uma mera ilusão, que a fazia sofrer. Mas que quando acordasse o veria deitado ao seu lado, com a expressão serena; adormecido. Somente seu.

Puxando o ar com força, caminhou lentamente até a sala onde o corpo dele estava; duro e frio. Como seu coração ficava a cada passo que se aproximava.

Parou ao lado do caixão, onde pôde vê-lo; uma imagem bela. Bela e aterrorizante. Triste.

Os cabelos negros e desgrenhados faziam um belo contraste com a pele pálida. Pareceria um anjo, se não fosse pelos lábios roxos e pelas pétalas de rosas negras que circulavam seu corpo.

Estendeu a mão e, hesitante, acariciou as mechas negras, que lhe lembraram seda.

Mal notou quando sua família entrou na sala.

Grossas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, onde ela tirou os óculos e os guardou nos bolsos.

-Foi minha culpa. – murmurou, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto com mais força.

Rony olhou para a irmã, com pena. Caminhou até ela e a enlaçou pelos ombros, permitindo que a ruiva se aconchegasse em seu peito, molhando sua camiseta com suas lágrimas.

-Não foi sua culpa. – o ruivo murmurou, afagando as longas mechas rubras da irmã, que soluçou. – Foi Voldemort quem lançou o feitiço. – Gina negou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Isso foi uma conseqüência. – desviou as íris de Harry, para encarar o irmão. – Se eu não houvesse negado uma chance a ele; se eu houvesse acreditado nas palavras dele... Ele teria motivos para matar Voldemort, para sobreviver e voltar pra mim. – enterrou o rosto no peito de Rony.

-Harry sabia o que você sentia. – o ruivo murmurou simplesmente. – Ele entendeu sua recusa; entendeu que você ainda não estava pronta para ter esses sentimentos. – Gina soluçou, novamente, enquanto abraçava o irmão com mais força e balançava a cabeça, em negação.

Deus! Como doía! Doía saber disso, somente quando iria ver o homem da sua vida ser enterrado. Doía saber que ele fora privado de uma vida toda, somente porque ela lhe negara uma chance de amar.

Lágrimas grossas escorriam por seu rosto, manchando-o por causa da maquiagem, assim como manchava a camisa de Rony.

Queria poder trocar de lugar com o moreno; queria poder ser ela a estar dentro daquele caixão e ele ali, vivo. Queria que ele pudesse, finalmente, saber o que era ter uma vida normal, sem ter que se preocupar em se acordaria vivo na manhã seguinte. Sem ter medo de ir dormir e ter sonhos com Voldemort!

Senhor! Sentia como se sua alma houvesse saído de seu corpo; seu coração parado de bater e sua vida perdesse o sentido de continuar.

_Eu vou te esperar o quanto for necessário, Gi. _Ele lhe murmurou ao pé de ouvido, depois de roubar um beijo.

E que beijo! Os lábios firmes pressionados contra os seus; a língua exigente penetrando sua boca, explorando-a. As línguas se enroscaram com sofreguidão.

Naquela noite, sentira as chamas da paixão estourar dentro de si; algo que nunca sentira com mais ninguém. Que somente Harry conseguira despertar em si.

E, Deus, quando estava com ele não sentia medo de nada. Sentia-se protegida, amada e desejada. Sentia-se mulher somente ao tê-lo lhe tocando.

Não podia negar que sentira uma vontade enorme de sucumbir ao seu desejo e entregar-se completamente a ele, quando ele a beijara. Mas permitira que sua razão lhe dominasse; permitira que seus medos e aflições falassem mais alto que seu amor, seu desejo, sua ternura; que Harry.

Deus! Como se culpava por aquilo. Como queria poder voltar no tempo e mudar aquela noite; se pudesse voltar e entregar-se completamente a ele; virar mulher nos braços dele.

Mas, agora, isso era impossível. Fora privada de senti-lo novamente. De sentir a língua dele penetrar sua boca em um beijo roubado.

Agora era impossível. Fora privada de desejá-lo, de amá-lo, de querê-lo, de vê-lo, de ouvi-lo.

Doía saber que era uma das culpadas pela morte do homem amado; doía saber que não poderia mais ver aquele sorriso sedutor, mas ao mesmo tempo sincero e maroto. Alegre.

Doía saber que não poderia mais ver a vontade de viver dele, brilhando nas íris verdes. Íris feiticeiras, que tinham o poder de fazê-la derreter como mel aquecido; que tinham o poder de fazê-la acreditar que tudo acabaria bem; que tinham o poder de deixá-la feliz nos momentos mais tristes.

Doía saber que seu coração morria aos poucos; doía saber que acordaria no dia seguinte e nunca mais o veria. Doía saber que nunca mais poderia falar com ele; doía saber que nunca mais teria uma chance de dizer que o amava profundamente; doía saber que não teria mais oportunidades de mostrar que apesar de tudo, amava-o.

Doía saber que todos estavam com pena de si. Que todos achavam que ela estava se culpando por não ter dito a ele que o amava.

Doía saber que fora fraca e permitira que Voldemort a dominasse. A usasse para saber os planos de Dumbledore. Doía saber que fora ingênua de não alertá-los disso.

Seu coração batia acelerado dentro de seu peito e o ar perdia-se no caminho de seus pulmões.

Doía saber que nunca mais teria o calor daquele corpo másculo misturando-se ao seu, quando se abraçavam.

Doía saber que não poderia mais rir das piadas idiotas dele. Doía saber que aquela era a ultima vez que via o rosto dele.

Doía saber que aquilo era um adeus.

Que nunca mais teria coragem de voltar ali. Que nunca mais poderia confortá-lo, quando ele achasse que tudo estava perdido. Que nunca poderia dizer a ele que estava certa quando dizia que faltar às aulas de Duelo que Dumbledore era um erro dele.

Que nunca mais poderia ouvir aquela voz rouca, sensual e carinhosa rindo e dizendo que a amava demais para perder tempo com o velhote do Dumbledore.

Mais lágrimas.

Doía saber que poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo e que não fizera nada para impedir; nada para salvar o cara que amava.

Não fizera nada, a não ser ficar sentada na frente da lareira, pensando que precisava fazer um dever de Poções!

Deus! Doía saber que era egoísta e que por causa desse egoísmo Harry estava morto.

Doía saber que não poderia se arrepender de alguma palavra grosseira dita a ele e saber que ele a perdoava.

Doía saber nunca ter respondido sinceramente aos "eu te amo" que ele lhe dizia freqüentemente quando estavam sozinhos.

Doía saber que não poderia contar com ele quando precisasse de seu colo; de seu carinho; de sua paciência; de suas palavras doces; seu tom de voz preocupado; suas mãos quentes acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto chorava e desabafava.

Doía saber que não poderia dizer a ele que o perdoava por todos os erros que cometera a ela.

Doía saber que essa dor jamais passaria. Doía saber que teria que viver com isso pelo resto de sua vida. Doía saber que onde quer que ele estivesse, ele estaria lhe protegendo, lhe guiando, sentindo-se orgulho de si, enquanto ela ficaria ali, lamentando-se. Doía saber que onde quer que ele estivesse, ele estava olhando para si, com um sorriso triste nos lábios firmes, as íris verdes marejadas ao ver seu sofrimento, enquanto a voz rouca sussurrava, dizendo que lhe perdoava.

Céus. Como queria poder voltar no tempo e mudar tudo! Tudo! Ser outra pessoa! Não ter os medos que tinha. Não ter o medo de se ferir! Não ter medo de falar seus sentimentos!

Como gostaria de ter conseguido se permitir amá-lo e dizer isso a ele, sorrindo e com todas as letras e não indiretamente. Não por carta. Como queria poder falar isso, olhando nos olhos dele, sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo másculo; sentindo a felicidade que brilhava nos olhos dele. Sentir o amor dele no beijo que ele lhe daria.

E como gostaria de ter se preocupado mais com as necessidades dele do que com suas próprias.

Céus! Se odiaria eternamente. Não merecia o perdão que tinha certeza que ele estava lhe dando.

Adoraria morrer naquele instante.

Fungou e se afastou do irmão.

Pegou a rosa que estava em seu bolso. Uma rosa vermelha e perfumada. Cheirou-a, antes de beijar as pétalas.

-Uma Única Rosa para representar meu amor por você, Harry. – murmurou com um fio de voz. – Para representar o nosso amor eterno. – completou, antes de colocar os óculos escuros e ir embora. Não agüentaria ver o final daquilo.

Não agüentaria dizer adeus.

**N/A: **Aí está uma short deprê, onde mostra o quão egoístas podemos ser a ponto de somente nos darmos conta do nosso amor por alguém quando o perdemos para sempre.

Essa fic foi meio que um desabafo pra mim, onde eu tentei dizer, indiretamente, o quanto te amei pai. E que, onde quer que você esteja, espero que esteja melhor do que esteve aqui.

Well, povinho... É isso...

Beijos pra vocês e me digam o que acharam.


End file.
